Chao Legends
by Chaosky14
Summary: Everything is looking great for Chao Kingdom, until a chao is hatched with a so-called "birth defect" and is banished along with his parents in to the forest. Is he mad at the kingdom and plotting his revenge? Or is he lonely and wants someone to play with? Or does he just not understand the impact on the chao world he could induce?
1. Chapter 1: Banishment

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, Chao Legends, so no hating please! :) Please review and tell if I need to work on something; I would reeeeeeally appreciate it. So here's chapter 1 of Chao Legends. Enjoy!**

* * *

A long time ago there was a kingdom. No humans, no mobians, just little creatures called chao. These chao came in many different varieties such as different colors, different shapes, and different body parts such as arms or legs. These chao were a peaceful folk who helped one another, played games, and rarely fought. But one day a chao egg was hatched. This chao's parents were normal two-tone chao but their offspring looked nothing like this. His fur was pure black with red highlights but his most striking feature was his emotion ball was spiked. The parents thought it was some sort of disease so they took him to the doctor immediately. The doctor had never seen anything like it. He didn't know what to think of it. He contacted the king, a shiny yellow chao with a golden halo and lion parts. He visited the family and studied the chao. After careful consideration he decided to banish the family and leave them to be outcasts so the pure bloodline of the empire wouldn't be damaged. So they packed their things and left to find a new home in the forest. The king then decided to call the so-called disease "dark corruption" and he called the chao who had it the "dark chao". To this day no one knows how the chao became a dark chao, but they do know one thing, hes still out there, waiting.

* * *

**So whadya think?Yes, I know its a little short compared to other chapters but this is just so you can know the backstory and not be confused the entire time and wanna rip your hair out! Anyway, I promise you I will have a new chapter up and running by tomorrow where you see the what the chao's life is like. (still haven't thought of names for any of em yet :/). Hope you liked it! Oh and please please please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Visitor

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of Chao Legends. Told ya I would get it her today! Anyway, thanks Kegger98 for being my first reviewer! He had a good question so I decided I would take up on an idea of his but only partially. You'll see what I mean when you read it and his review, and hey while you're there you could leave a review yourself! :D Enough of my babbling, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Visitor

"Do I have to?" said Tyler. He was sitting in the wooden hut he had lived in his whole life. His father was trying to get him to go get some kindling for a fire. "If you want to eat tonight and be warm while you sleep THAN YES!" yelled his father. "Fine", said Tyler as he walked into the forest his parents allowed him to go in. When he left his mother walked up to the father, "Maurice, don't you think you're being a little too hard on him?" "Why shouldn't I be hard on him, Phyllis?" said Maurice, "he got us stuck here in the forest in the first place!" Phyllis stared at him before responding; he used to be so kind and caring, now he's always in a bad mood._ I guess I can't blame him considering what we've been through, _she thought. "You know it's not his fault he was born like that", said Phyllis. "Ugh" said Maurice, "I just need to be alone for a while", as he walked in to the opposite part of the forest that Tyler went. Meanwhile Tyler was collecting kindling thinking about his father's temper when he heard rustling in a bush nearby. He immediately froze dropping his kindling. His father had told him if he ever heard something suspicious to climb the nearest tree. Since his father wanted him to get it perfect, he made him climb trees over and over again. The result was him starting to get more of an orange tint and a slightly longer head. He climbed the tree closest to him in a matter of seconds. He looked down at the bush he heard the rustling from. There he saw a little white chao with blue highlights and two bumps on top of his head. But what he thought was the weirdest part of him was he had a purple halo above his head. The chao looked up at him and just stared for a while. "Wow", said the chao, "you climbed that tree really fast!" Tyler just stared at him not daring to speak up. "Who are you?" said the chao, "I've never seen a chao like you before." Tyler knew he wasn't going anywhere so he might as well respond, "I'm Tyler, and I'm a Dark Chao". The chao thought for a moment, _Dark Chao…I think I've heard that somewhere before…oh well. "_Who are you?" said Tyler. "I'm Lucas, a Hero Chao", said Lucas, "why don't you come down from there?" Tyler didn't see Lucas as a threat anymore so he climbed down from his perch. When he got to the ground Lucas helped him pick up the kindling. When suddenly Lucas reeled back his foot and brought it towards Tyler's head.

* * *

**Yay, cliffies! I'll try not to do those often but you'll see them throughout the story to keep you on your toes! :) Chapter 3 will hopefully be up tomorrow. It may not be cuz I have kinda a busy schedule tomorrow :(so if its not, I apologize. And please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Hi guys! Yay, I had time to publish my new chapter! I'm planning to get 2 chapters published tomorrow! :D Pleeease review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fight

Maurice was walking through the forest near the chao kingdom. He hid behind the bushes and looked at his old house. _It's not fair, it's not fair at all, _he thought, _but I'll get my revenge soon enough!  
_

* * *

Tyler saw the attack coming before it even happened. He ducked and kicked at Lucas's legs. Lucas fell over and Tyler stood ready until he got up. He wasn't some kind of monster who attacked his foes while they were down. Lucas jumped up and flung his fist towards Tyler's face. Tyler caught the fist with ease and slammed Lucas against the tree. "What do you want from me?" said Tyler who had barely broken a sweat. Lucas didn't answer because he was too busy running out of the forest. _Dirty little- _thought Tyler thinking of all the curse words he had heard his father say. He picked up his kindling and walked back to the hut. He decided not to tell his parents about his little interaction with Lucas just because he didn't want them- his mother to worry about him. He got home and looked around. His mother was poking at the ashes of the long dead fire. "Oh, Tyler, bring those over here!" said his mother. Tyler dumped his pile on the fire pit, "Where's Dad?" "He's just taking a walk, go get the flint will you?" said his mother. Maurice was still looking at his house when he heard something behind him. He ducked behind atree and looked to see what made the noise. There was a little Hero Chao covered in bruises running out of the forest and into the kingdom. When the chao passed by, Maurice was about to run home and tell them what he saw. But he stopped dead in his tracks. If he told them they would know he was near the border. He decided to not tell them; it was probably better to not get them scared anyway. But he couldn't help but wonder _what beast got to that poor chao?  
_

* * *

**What beast indeed. I know my chapters have been a little short so far but that will change tomorrow! Both of the chapters I publish will be much much much longer. Review please and I hope you'll anticipate the next chapter(s)! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Hey ppls. sorry I didn't get a chance to write the second chapter today so youre stuck with one chapter for now. anyhoo enjoy the chapter and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner

"So how was your walk?" said Phyllis. They were eating roasted nuts from a tree they found near their river. Tyler got the bad nut though. Maurice came back nervous and Phyllis wanted to know what was bothering him. "Hm, oh, it, it was nice", said Maurice trying not to seem nervous. Phyllis just stared at him, _He's hiding something, _she thought. "Good", said Phyllis plainly. "Mom?" said Tyler. "Yes dear?" she said. "Why do I look so different from you guys?" Maurice and Phyllis stopped eating, "Umm…well, you know it's…you're just…" said Phyllis, not knowing what to say. Tyler just looked at her hoping for an answer. Phyllis wanted to say, _your Father will tell you, _but she knew she couldn't; he would be too harsh, he needed to be told this gently. "You were just a 'special' baby", said Phyllis finally. "Why do we live in the forest?" _Why are you asking all these questions? _"We just like it here", lied Phyllis; she absolutely loathed living in the forest. Tyler thought for a moment, _she's lying, _but he didn't ask any more questions. "They ate their dinner in silence for the remainder of the time. "Well, time for bed!" said Phyllis thinking about Tyler's sudden questions. When she tucked Tyler in his moss bed and kissed him goodnight she went to the bed she shared with Maurice. She waited until she was sure Tyler was asleep to talk with Maurice. "Maurice", she whispered, "are you awake?" "Yeah", said Maurice. I wanted to ask you something after Tyler fell asleep", she said. "What is it?" said Maurice sitting up. What were you doing on your walk in the part of the forest near the Kingdom?" Maurice froze, "I was just, you know, walking around looking at the scenery", said Maurice knowing she didn't believe him. "What were you really doing?" said Phyllis with a sterner voice. Maurice knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one, "I was…" started Maurice, "…I was spying on the Kingdom from behind a bush. Phyllis was shocked but not surprised, "Why?" Maurice wanted to just go to sleep then and there but he couldn't with her asking her these questions. "It's complicated, I'll tell you in the morning", said Maurice trying to buy him some time to think of an answer. "Fine, but no going back on your word, if you don't tell me then I'll, I'll", said Phyllis thinking of some way to make sure he tells, "then I'll take Tyler away from you". "No!" said Maurice, "he's my only hope!" "What are you talking about?" asked Phyllis. I'll explain everything in the morning, I promise", said Maurice. Phyllis looked at him, from years of experience he knew he was telling the truth. "Okay", said Phyllis lying back down, "good night". "Good night", said Maurice lying down with her thinking about what to say the next morning.

That night Phyllis had some strange dreams. She dreamed she was cradling Tyler as an egg in her old house when Maurice walked in. He smiled at her and held out his arms so he could hold the egg for a while. He walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. She suspected he was just washing the egg so it looked shiny, so she went to relax. He came out five minutes later panicking. She walked up to him and looked at Tyler. He had hatched while in the kitchen but he looked so different from them. But he still had his father's eyes.

Phyllis woke up suddenly and looked at Maurice. He had fallen asleep already and was snoring loudly. She slowly lay back down. _It was just a dream, _she thought, _an excruciatingly realistic and detailed dream, but still a dream.  
_


End file.
